


Dance For You

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed II - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Dreaming, M/M, Midnight Violet and Gold, Paradise, Resting, Teasing, garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having been teased all day long by Ezio, Altaïr decides it's time to change the rules of the game - and Ezio is powerless before that.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance For You

Altaïr yawned and stretched lazily as he woke from an afternoon nap. He had lied down after Ezio had dragged him across all of Constantinople, and just now, he felt like he was even remotely able to stand on his feet. Even with how well-trained he was, Altaïr found it difficult to keep up with the fiery Italian at times. And the whole affair was made even more embarrassing with Ezio's steady improvement in learning to read the streets.

At the moment, the Italian was dozing at a desk, with a heap of books piled in front of him. He had nodded off somewhere in the middle of reading some of the older scriptures, and was barely sitting in the chair any longer. Altaïr chuckled about how it looked like, carefully getting to his feet and making his way across the room. The divan had been rather nice to lounge and sleep on, but now, he was rested and ready for some mischief.

Ezio had taunted him several times over the course of the past days. Altaïr was still not going to let the Italian get away with that indefinitely, that much was for sure. With every time the Arab had been teased by Ezio, he had found it more and more important to make him pay for this. Altaïr wasn't sure how to pay him back quite yet, though. With how the two of them were evenly matched in many respects, it was hard to decide how to attack Ezio the best, without everything derailing into him losing to Ezio again.

Cautiously, to not wake the other assassin, Altaïr moved Ezio's head a little out of the way, to pull out a small sheet of parchment. He was curious what Ezio had been pondering, and when he glimpsed a few rough sketches, he grinned to himself. So the Italian did have an artistic streak about him after all. Ezio had repeatedly denied that fact, but now, he couldn't hide it any longer.

Altaïr did wonder now if he could get the Italian's blood pumping with something he had never shown the other assassin ever before. It was a dirty little secret only a select few of his fellow assassin's ever had gotten to witness, and he was quite willing to make Ezio pay for all of his cheeky remarks up to this point. He wanted to prove that he, too, could make the other lose his mind with little effort.

The sketches Ezio had drawn gave away plainly that the Italian had imagined Altaïr in the one or other compromising position. The Arab was impressed with the sheer range of poses and situations Ezio had put him into, and all of that just on a small sheet of parchment. Even more impressive than that was the fact that Ezio would actually use something so expensive as parchment to sketch him, and with such delicate strokes.

It was puzzling that Ezio would think so highly of him. Altaïr had a hard time imagining that the Italian truly thought of him as a partner, and not just as a plaything. Even though the Italian had proclaimed many times that he was not treating Altaïr like a plaything, his playful manner was giving the Arab a hard time believing that. He supposed that it was a part of the Italian charm, but he still thought it was making everything Ezio said a little less believable. 

"You're going to catch some Hell for this, my dear..." Altaïr strutted off to his room, smirking to himself the whole time while he was searching through a hidden chest he had kept in the back of his room for some time now. "You don't even know what you're in for, my dear Italian..."

He carefully took out the delicately worked dancer's outfit, stroking along the thin fabric. Gold and midnight violet were woven into one another in a most intricate way, giving the whole garment something otherworldly, but also beauty beyond words, without a doubt. Ezio apparently had no idea that he even had this garment, but then again, it was hard to tell if the other assassin hadn't already discovered what he was keeping in his room.

This way or another, he was going to give Ezio something he would never forget, even if the Italian would have tried to do so. Altaïr shuddered in pleasure when he felt the fabric sliding against his skin. It had been a long time since he had touched his dancer's outfit, but it still was giving him a feeling beyond description. He licked his lips, smiling to himself and closing his eyes, while he was enjoying the knowledge that he was once more dressed in this wonderful piece of art.

The veil just seemed to slip into place, just like the sleeves and the long pants. His stomach was left exposed mostly, and the golden embroidery and coins were shimmering in the fading daylight. Combined with his dark skin, it made Altaïr look like one of the most expensive treasures of the world, and the assassin was well aware of that.

Moving with delight, Altaïr closed his eyes, focusing on getting his body to loosen up. His movements became more fluid, and he could feel how his heart was pumping with excitement. The mere thought that he would be able to play with Ezio like the Italian had played with him, the knowledge that there would be a chance to pay back the slight humiliation he had felt when Ezio had made him moan like that, it was all making his body heat up with excitement. Altaïr just knew he would be able to make Ezio curse the moment the Italian had even thought about playing with the Arab.

Altaïr licked his lips, trying out some movements. It had been a long time since he had employed his flexibility to do anything else than run across roofs and take out templars left and right. Right now, he was trying to recall something which had been a distraction from his everyday training as an assassin for so many years. Altaïr slowly got back into the rhythm of his seductive dance, laughing to himself as he found his body moving just the way he wanted it to move. Without a reflective surface, it was a bit hard to assess how he would appear towards someone else, but even so, he was rather pleased with himself.

He heard Ezio stirring in the next room, biting on his lower lip and stopping in his movements. Altaïr didn't want to immediately give away his presence in the other room, just so that the surprise would be a bigger one. It would be a bit like two cats stalking around one another, and the thought that he could run into Ezio's arms, stunning the other male with his appearance and just completely ambushing him with even the slightest move was making Altaïr feel positively ecstatic.

"Altaïr?" Ezio's sleepy voice coming from the study made the Arab smirk, and he very slowly slipped out of the room and to the back of the house. He did have a nice enclosed garden with the house. Not a large one, but it still was serving its purpose. There was no way that anyone from the outside could have gazed into the garden, and even if they would have, they would have been insane for doing so. In this quarter, everyone knew that the inhabitants of most of the houses could kill more silently and swiftly than anything else in this city.

Altaïr waited in the shadow of the overgrown wall, while Ezio was searching for him in the house, and finally peeked into the gardens from the upper floor of the small house. From his position, it was easy for Altaïr to see that Ezio was stunned by his dress. He seductively swayed his hips, while the Italian was still standing still, his eyes never once moving away from the Arab moving so slowly and seductively. Altaïr snickered to himself, his eyes half-lidded, while Ezio was showing off his skills once more and simply climbed down from the window, instead of using the stairs on the inside.

"You're a sight straight from the paradise." Ezio sighed, sitting down on the only bench of the small garden, and watched how Altaïr moved closer to him, without ever coming close enough for the Italian to cop a feel. "Or am I dreaming just now?"

"I don't think so." Altaïr chuckled, closing his eyes. "But maybe it is better to be awake than to dream for this time..."

 


End file.
